Sueños y recuerdos
by nickyLOL31
Summary: Yuki se ha ido de la academia de la mano de su prometido y hermano, Kaname. Zero sufre y entre la insaciable sed y el dolor de la traición, empieza a tener extraños sueños. Sueños que involucran al primer amor de kaname y al Kuran mismo. Pero...¿son realmente solo sueños? Una historia de amor que nunca se contó y la posibilidad de que dos solitarias almas, se reencuentren
1. Chapter 1

A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, incluso teniendo a Yuki a mi lado, a pesar de los que me acompañan en esta eternidad…aun así

Te extraño…

Tus claros cabellos, tu cálida mirada, tu sonrisa conciliadora, todo aquello que me hizo sentir amado, cuando aún estabas viva.

Ahora no hay nada…

Solo un recuerdo fugaz…

Solo el silencio…

Yuki

La amo. Pero no es suficiente

Yo lo se…

Ella lo sabe…

Pero me niego a aceptarlo…

Quiero aferrarme a este breve momento de falsa felicidad…

De falsa tranquilidad…

_"¿Por qué te fuiste?"-_pregunte a la nada

Pero tú no contestaras.

No regresaras.

Porque te has ido

_"Y te llevaste mi alma contigo"…_

* * *

Yuki se había ido de la academia hacía ya 3 largos años, ahora estaba viviendo en la mansión Kuran. En ese momento, probablemente, estaría derritiéndose en los brazos de Kaname.

Y aquí estaba el, ahogándose en dolor…

Completamente solo…

Amaba a Yuki, lo sabía y no iba a negarlo.

Era tanto su amor…

Que ella no podía corresponderlo…

¿Y entonces?... ¿ahora qué?

Nada…por supuesto

Tendría que volver a congelar su corazón y levantar el muro de frialdad que ella derribo

Pero eso sería para después porque ahora, Zero estaba al borde de la locura

La sed lo estaba quebrando, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus colmillos a la vista. Bufo desesperado y se tragó la que vendría siendo la quinta tableta que se tomaba en una hora. Sintió nauseas pero soporto las ganas de devolver aquellas desagradables cosas. Se tumbó sobre la cama, quería dormir, prefería soñar que enfrentar la realidad.

_"Su solitaria y cruda realidad"_

* * *

Se levantó dificultosamente de la cama. Extrañamente no se sentía mal, a decir verdad no sentía nada. Pudo notar que no se encontraba en su habitación, ya que no recordaba que esta fuera tan grande y lujosa. Poso lo pies en el cálido suelo alfombrado y se fijó en algo curioso

Aquellos no eran sus pies

Eran demasiado pequeños, blancos y delicados, como los de una muñeca de porcelana. Dirigió su mirada hacías sus manos y estas presentaban la misma apariencia….ahora lo entendía

Estaba soñando

Se levantó y con pasos ligeros se dirigió a un espejo cercano a la cama, en este vio reflejada una imagen tan extraña como familiar. Una hermosa mujer con apariencia angelical, con ojos claros y mirada cálida. Levanto una mano y comprobó que, efectivamente, EL estaba en el cuerpo de aquel ángel.

**-****_"¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?"-_**escucho que preguntaba una profunda y conocida voz a sus espaldas.

_"Kuran Kaname", _pensó inmediatamente… pero, ¿qué hacia el en su sueño?

**_-"Kaname"-_**dijo la mujer con una dulce y suave voz. Comprendió entonces que a pesar de estar en el cuerpo de la chica, no podía controlar sus acciones, lo que era extraño considerando que esto que pasaba era un sueño

Porque estaba soñando, ¿Verdad?

**_-"Por favor"-_** pronuncio el castaño con voz quebrada. Entonces Kiryuu vio algo que nunca creyó posible, ni en sueños…

Kaname, estaba llorando…

**_-"Por favor"- _**repitió**_-"no lo hagas, no me dejes solo"-_**

De repente, Zero pasó de estar en el cuerpo de la chica, a contemplar la escena solo como un espectador.

Suavemente la mujer alzo las manos y las poso delicadamente en el rostro del vampiro castaño. Sonrió tristemente para luego continuar hablando.

**_-"Sabes, Kaname…estoy cansada"- _**le dirigió una mirada ausente **_–"Para serte sincera, esta decisión la tome, porque soy egoísta… porque no quiero verte morir"-_** le tomo de las manos, mientras sonreía **_–"Porque prefiero ser yo quien lo haga"- _**termino de decir y soltó el agarre del castaño.

**_-"Te amo"- _**susurro el purasangre mientras la abrazaba, Zero no pudo evitar sorprenderse.**_-"Permíteme ser yo quien muera"- _**una solitaria lagrima surco sus mejillas

Ella lo miro y negó con la cabeza –**_"Debes quedarte y lograr tu objetivo"- _**volvió a dirigir sus manos al rostro del sangre pura, sonrió cálidamente y lo beso.

Ese era un beso lleno de amor, hasta Zero pudo sentirlo.

Lentamente se separó de Kaname y se dirigió a la puerta, volvió la vista hacia el castaño y con una mirada triste, se despidió.

-**_"Ya es hora"- _**y luego de esto desapareció.

* * *

Despertó lentamente solo para notar que se encontraba en su habitación. Todo había sido un sueño, el más raro que había tenido en su vida, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo. Se levantó y noto que la sed había desaparecido. Miro hacia la ventana, estaba nevando.

_Es extraño…- _pensó- ¿_Porque siento ganas de llorar?_- antes de poder seguí, gruesas lagrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas. No entendía porque pero sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

_Joder, ¿será que me estoy enfermando? ¿O es otra vez la falta de sangre?...-_ Su cuerpo se empezó a quebrar en leves sollozos

El silencio duele, más que nunca

Nunca se había sentido tan solo…

¿Qué…estaba pasando?


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en su habitación, o al menos eso parecía, porque el castaño en realidad estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Pensaba en todo y nada a le vez

_Pensaba en ella, nuevamente…_

-**_"hermano"-_** oyó que le llamaba una voz a sus espaldas

Era Yuki

-**_"¿qué sucede, princesa?- _**le respondió, la vio dudar y luego acercarse a el decidida.

-**_"Quiero pedirte algo"-_** miro al piso y luego a Kaname-**_"he estado pensando en que deberíamos volver a la academia"-_** termino por fin, para luego enfrentarlo con la mirada

El castaño se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su hermana pero no lo demostró. No se esperaba eso, estaba seguro que Yuki estaba completamente a gusto con él y que había olvidado por completo a su otra "familia"

Pero después de todo hay lazos que ni una sangre pura puede romper…

**_-"Yuki, querida, volver a la academia en este momento sería muy peligroso, aún hay personas que planean hacerte daño y yo prometí protegerte"-_** a decir verdad no sabía si existía alguien en la tierra que se atreviera a atentar contra la vida de la castaña estando el vivo, pero quería evitar volver a la academia a toda costa.

Más aun con la presencia de un peli plateado del que nunca pudo deshacerse…

**_-"Kaname"-_**pronuncio la chica con una voz nada dulce **_–"Estoy cansada de que me subestimes de esa manera, ¿Sabes? , Ya no soy una niña, soy una sangre pura y se defenderme sola" _**luego la vio bajar la mirada entristecida **_–"y…realmente extraño a todos allá…quiero volver a reencontrarme con mis amigos…con mi "padre" Cross-_** se sonrojo –"**_Y…con Zero"-_**

Al oír el nombre del cazador se enfureció y más aun con el sonrojo que presento Yuki al pronunciarlo.

Pero sabía que no podría negarle nada a la castaña y aunque quisiera tampoco podía encerrarla y obligarla a quedarse a su lado…

Y porque sabía que tan molesta podía llegar a ser cuando no se le cumplía un capricho

**_-"Esta bien"- _**respondió por fin recibiendo una feliz mirada de la vampira –**_"Volveremos a la academia a más tardar la próxima semana, avisare a los demás nobles"- _**finalizo para luego volver a su "lectura"

-**_"¡MUCHAS GRACIAS HERMANO!"- _**planto un enorme beso en su mejilla para luego correr a hacer sus maletas. Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír con las graciosas acciones de su pequeña.

_Pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba por cambiar_

_Y…no estaba seguro de que seria_

* * *

Caminar por la academia de noche era realmente relajante. La luz de la luna, el suave viento, se sentía realmente bien.

Zero no podía dormir o más bien no quería hacerlo. Los sueños con aquella rubia mujer y con Kaname eran cada vez más frecuentes. Pero lo peor de todo era que cuando despertaba de ellos un fuerte dolor se instalaba en su pecho

_Una sensación de pérdida y necesidad mucho más fuerte que la sed…_

**_-"Zero ¿podemos hablar un momento?"_**- oyó la voz de Cross a sus espaldas y se sorprendió del tono serio que este tenia

-**_"Claro, ¿de qué se trata?"- _**respondió

**_-"Sera mejor que lo hablemos en mi oficina"- _**respondió para luego encaminarse al lugar mencionado

Una vez en el despacho Zero se sentó en una de las sillas algo preocupado por la expresión que tenía el rubio cazador al llegar allí

**_-"Zero…yo…hoy en la mañana recibí esta carta"-_**empezó mientras le facilitaba el susodicho escrito-**_"Es de Kaname Kuran"- _**aquello lo decía todo, el peli plata ya se había hecho a la idea de lo que podía contener aquel papel pero aun así lo leyó

Y efectivamente como pensó, era una solicitud para volver a la academia

-**_"Yo…quería saber qué piensas al respecto…si sus presencias te incomodan, rechazare la solicitud"_**- Cross sabia de los sentimientos de su "hijo" por Yuki, no quería que el cazador sufriera otra vez, ya tenía suficiente con lo vivido en el pasado.

Zero se sorprendió, nunca pensó que Cross rechazaría una solicitud del Kuran por él, comprendía que aunque no se diera cuenta había personas que lo querían sinceramente y se preocupaban por él. Sonrió, para sorpresa del rubio, y respondió:

**_-"No es necesario que la rechaces, si los chupasangre quieren regresar por mí no hay ningún problema"- _**Se levantó lentamente mientras depositaba nuevamente la carta en la mesa-"**_pero si se acercan a mí no dudare en volarle los sesos"- _** termino de decir para luego dar las buenas noches a Cross y retirarse a su habitación.

No es como si ya hubiera olvidado por completo a Yuki, pero estaba seguro de que su presencia ya no le abrumaría tanto. Aunque no aseguraba contener las ganas de volarle la cabeza a Kuran de un tiro, al menos eso no había cambiado.

Una fuerte brisa revolvió su cabello.

Zero no lo sabía pero esa era la señal de que algo estaba por cambiar

_Y ese cambio no prometía ser tan malo_


	3. Chapter 3

Los preparativos para la llegada de la clase nocturna estaban en su apogeo. Zero solo se limitaba a observar el ir y venir de personas para arreglar las habitaciones

**_-_**"_No sé por qué tanto alboroto si al fin y al cabo lo único que regresa son esas sanguijuelas con piel de humano"- _pensó Zero para luego caminar hacia los establos en busca de su yegua.

**_-"¿Cómo estas Lily?- _**pregunto. El peli plateado solía hablarle a la yegua como si de un humano se tratase. Lily relincho y pateo el piso con las patas delanteras en señal de agitación. Zero la acaricio para calmarla y la yegua correspondió a sus cariños ya más tranquila.

-**_"Veo que tú también lo has notado"- _**sonrió –**_"Esos malditos vampiros regresan la semana que viene…genial ¿no?..."-_** comento con sarcasmo y recibió otro relincho por parte de Lily.

Lo que más cohibida al cazador era que se encontraba más preocupado por la presencia del Kuran mayor que la de Yuki.

La razón era simple…

_Esos sueños, malditos sueños…_

Cada vez se tornaban más vividos y venían cargados de emociones extrañas. Emociones que nunca pensó relacionar con el castaño.

Preocupación, tristeza, anhelo, dolor

_¿Cariño?..._

Se froto las sienes con ahínco, de verdad que se estaba volviendo loco, no había otra explicación

_Todo eso le atormentaba…_

_Porque más que sueños…_

_Aquellos parecían recuerdos…_

* * *

**_-"Mitsuki…"-_**llamo

La chica, que se encontraba leyendo, fijo su atención en el castaño.

**_-¿…que sucede? – _**le miro con ojos pasivos y tranquilos

Kaname dudo, lo que iba a preguntar era muy absurdo pero no podía evitarlo

_…Tenía miedo…_

**_-"¿Me seguirás amando… aunque mueras?"- _**finalmente pregunto. Sus ojos vinos le miraron, llenos de anhelos

_…De esperanzas…_

Sonrió, con esa calidez tan propia de ella.

**_-"Si…"-_**_respondió_

**_-"Te amare más allá de la muerte…"-_**

**_"-Incluso aunque me pierda a mí misma…"-_**

**_-"Incluso aunque me vuelva cenizas y el viento me arrastre hacia la nada…"-_**

**_-"Incluso aunque vuelva a nacer…"-_**

**_-"Aun así te amare…"-_**

**_-"Con cada célula de mi ser…"-_**

**_-"Kaname…"-_**

* * *

_-"con cada célula…"- _Susurro

…

_…-"¿lo recuerdas…?"-…_

_-"¿Zero…?"-_

_..._

Despertó agitado, sudoroso y con el corazón en la boca. Estaba junto a Lily, se había dormido en el establo.

¿Qué había sido eso?...

_-"Mitsuki…"-_Ese nombre lo había escuchado antes pero ¿A dónde?

_-"¿lo recuerdas?"-_

_-"¿Zero…?"-_

¿Qué debía recordar?

**_-"Mierda"-_** murmuro y nuevamente esas lagrimas que salían solas de sus ojos.

Miro hacia la ventana y hay la vio…

_La luna más brillante que hubiera visto en toda su vida…_

* * *

Despertó repentinamente, confundido

_Había soñado con ella…_

Era extraño…

Hacia siglos que ya no soñaba…

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta. Camino por los lujosos pasillos como sonámbulo. Se detuvo al ver algo que le impresiono…

En la ventana…La luna…

_Brillaba como aquella noche…._

* * *

_**-"Kaname"-**_Sus claros ojos cansados le miraban con solemnidad. La sangre salía abundantemente de su pecho inundando la estancia con se ferroso olor.

Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de dolor y volvió su vista al castaño otra vez

**_-"Finalmente… parece que lo único que nos podía matar…era nosotros mismos"- _**Sonrió, como si lo dicho fuera un chiste. Cerró los ojos y jadeo. Kaname la observaba impotente

_Viendo morir a lo que más amaba…_

_Y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo…_

Algo, entonces, llamo su atención. En lo más alto del cielo nocturno, la luna se alzaba gloriosa como una reina entre las estrellas.

_Brillaba como la plata_

_…Brillaba…_

_Justo como ella..._

**_-"Recuerda mi nombre Kaname- _**dijo ella mientras se desvanecía-"**_...recuérdalo…y…quizás... nos reencontremos"- _**cerro los ojos, suspiro

Luego…desapareció frente a sus ojos

* * *

**_-"Mi…Mitsuki"- _**Se acercó a la ventana y poso las manos en el frio vidrio

¿Qué significaba esto?

¿Podría ser?

_-"No…no es posible…Kaname, ella murió…tú lo viste" _– Se decía a si mismo mientras retrocedía y tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos

_-"A no ser que…"-_

-"No...No…no, no, no, no"- se pegó a la pared y se deslizo suavemente hasta el piso.

A fuera la luna seguía inmutable…

Pero algo había cambiado...

_"Y el ataúd que había permanecido sellado, finalmente se abrió_ …"


End file.
